Amy Abraham
Amy Brooke Montana is a fictional character from popular TV series, Best Friends Forever, she is portrayed by actress Alyson Stoner. She is a original best friend to Cassie Hilliard and currently dating her boyfriend Chris Taylor, after a break up with Nick David, for having feelings with Sasha Henry, which she is from enemy to a friend. However in seasdon 4, they broke up because of their relationship goes to reverse, and got back together in the series finale. Character Development The character's original name was Lisa, but later changed to Alyssa. The character's name is now changed to Alyson, by the time Alyson Stoner caught the role, but she doesn't refer to be called the character's name from her's. They than decided to change it to Amy instead. The character's last name is going to be as Mope, but the producers Turner and Wilkerson doesn't like that, so they decided to changed her last name to Montana. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. When calling for her full name Amelia Brooke Montana, but they said that her full name will be Amy Brooke Montana, where it is revealed that Wilkerson named the character after his late mother Amy Brooke Wilkerson, who died from cancer in 1998. Character Information Biography Amy's birthdate is on April 1, 1993, April Fool's Day. She is the attence of Oakwood city school for her life. She is raised by Jennifer Morgan and Richard Montana. Her grandfather died from heart attack by the time she begins elementary school. She was homeschooled until her kindergarten year. She became a best friend to Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck in elementary school. Many boys are attractive to her. In Middle School, she first met Maria Anderson and became enemies. But when she feels sorry for Maria being bullied back in elementary school as a dork, she tries to make up as friends. Also, she first met Nick David and have a crush on him, but dad news is he already had a girlfriend Sasha Henry, causing her to get jealous and became enemies. But Nick broke up with Sasha and dates with Amy. But Nick thinks too much about Sasha as he decided to broke up with Amy to go back to Sasha. Sasha apologies for her behavior and became friends. Amy officially romances with Chris Taylor and were been together for 4 years until it ended exactually on their 4th anniversary in season 4 during high school on her senior year. Two weeks after a broke up, she begins a relationship with Bradley Johnson, a high school graduate while they're at her senior prom. Personality Amy's appearance, Brown big hair, and chubby chest, and a Smart Alek. Amy always being doing to her hair, nails and always provided wearing makeup. She was worried too much about her hair, which messes up and worries about her nails which she forms not playing sports. And has been dressing in clothes that are boys, became a "girly" from Pre-school which wears her famous clothes, and has changes her style as she became exciting meeting other guys dressing in clothes that are girls, has now became "popular girl" and still a "girly". In Season 4, Cassie changes Amy to became acting like boys, which Amy likes her styling being only a girl. In high school, Amy became much as a popular student whom is now as best friends with Sasha, Becky and Emmetta, while Cassie and Rebecca became also close up friends. In the series beginning of Season 8, provides they meet up with a cute student boy, Bradley Johnson, a 10th grade student into their gym class when finds out Amy finds her brother, Jon into her school they go together. In Season 8, Amy fooled Maria in a "Homecoming", stopping her from voting with the students to have more votes to win the "Homecoming". Job In Season 9, Amy has been hired as a designer at the "Fashion Designer", just as before she starts battling with Maria Anderson onto designing clothes. By the time, Maria has not made it when Amy has caught the job. But in "Amy Says Goodbye?", she is force to move to new york to work at that job she signed up for. While, her friends into depress, she decided to quit the job of fashion designs, and decided to look for another one. Therefore, her family were planning on moving to New York, because of her mother have another job there, and her brother decided to move to another school, and father decided to move for another job, but she don't want to go. There's a chance left that she can move in with Cassie to take care of her while they were in new york, and the plan works. Relationships Amy settled with boys 1998 in pre-school in the episode "Welcome to Fourth Grade", Amy meets Fred Walker in pre-school, having a hide and seek date at Amy's home, but within asking to marry Fred. Fred tells Amy the secret, he's moving out of town. Amy felts upset begins as she would broke up with Fred before leaving Pre-School to Elementary. But Fred returns and Amy didn't remember much love about him hating forgot things feeling weird for him. Later, meet up they became best friends, before breaking up becoming girlfriend to Chris Taylor. In the episode "The School Escape" for Season 5 series finale, Amy begins to broke up with Chris telling that her father was not a better cooker than his felts Angry begins to date with Adam Black (Taylor Lautner). Adam used Amy to be as queen of Oakwood City School not Chris. Chris wins Amy back to him when she saw that Adam was evil to her only using her as a queen. Amy finds out she is not pregnant that Brat lies to Amy making her lying to Chris. From "Final Exam" two parts, Amy finds out if she has becomes pregnant at 14 too shocked for Chris, that with the DNA, that, she is not pregnant. Amy's newer relationship, dating with Nick at the diner, from episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Nick tells Amy to marry him, when asks to miss her feelings about Fred since begin to broke up. From "Were Getting Married", Nick and Amy starts their relationship dating, but finds out Amy misses Chris so much. Amy became friends with Cassie and Rebecca, Sasha, Becky, Emmetta and Antonio and she became a girlfriend to Chris Taylor. When forcing mystery, Amy got hit by pole found by Chris quickly heads to Nick of DNA potion but Amy kisses Chris, making Amy to marry back Chris when almost to lie apologies. But in "We are Not Getting Married", Amy and Nick has a argument, ended their relationship. Amy's characteristics enjoys the day that she joined with Cassie and the girls at Girl Scout in episode "You, Me, Huh?". However in "The Broke-Up Plan", Amy and Chris broke up after Chris believing Amy is with another guy and she believing that he's having an affair with Jennifer Dawson. And in upcoming, "Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever", Amy quickly befriends with Bailey Pickett and gives her a makeover and learns how she can walk like a "preppy girl". But in "How to Get Them Back Together", Amy struggles to find a date for senior prom where she gets nominated alongside Maria and Sasha for prom queen. She decided not to show up unless she gets a date. Until, she plans to ask Bradley out. Before she can ask him out, something goes wrong when Maria gets heartbroken because of Adam broke up with her, and asks Bradley out instead of Amy, making her to go burst in jealousy. She eventually decided to miss senior prom. Cassie and Zack plans to broke them up she Maria can get her and Adam back together again, but their plans failed as he has a new girlfriend. Meanwhile, Maria found that she came back together with Duncan once again. Amy arrived at a prom wearing a beautiful red dress and slow dances with Bradley. And than, they shared their kissed for the first time. This leads them that they actually in love with each other, and Amy found herself a new boyfriend. They were dating for five episodes until they broke up in "KYG: Kissing You Goodbye" ending five months of their relationship after keeping a secret that Bradley dated another girl. Towards the end of the show, Amy and Chris got back together. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes